


Seksio Sesarea?

by Liana_DS



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Generation, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau dioperasi, kita tidak akan merasa sakit. Bukan begitu, Ibu-ibu? Jadi, pilih mana: bersalin normal atau seksio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seksio Sesarea?

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

“ _Oppa,_ kau pernah dengar seksio sesarea?”

Jongwoon mengangkat pandang pada Taeyeon yang barusan bicara. “Tidak.”

“Itu, _lho_ , persalinan dengan pembedahan rahim,” Taeyeon mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar, “Nanti jika aku melahirkan, aku ingin dioperasi saja, _Oppa_. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Tak seperti biasanya, Jongwoon menunjukkan tanda antusiasme, walaupun ekspresinya masih datar. “Kenapa?”

“Kalau dioperasi, kita tidak akan merasa sakit. Sooyoung dan Sunkyu juga menggunakan metode ini ketika melahirkan—dan mereka baik-baik saja. Boleh, ya?”

Jongwoon menatap Taeyeon intens selama beberapa saat. Sang istri mendapat sinyal ketidaksetujuan dari mata Jongwoon, tetapi sudah biasa bagi pria itu untuk tidak mengungkapkannya. Jadi, Taeyeon tidak terkejut ketika Jongwoon mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan pikirannya. Seraya mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi ke _smartphone_ nya, Jongwoon berkata, “Ya sudah. Besok kita pergi ke dokter dan membicarakan ini.”

Taeyeon tersenyum. Ia lega sekali karena Jongwoon menerima ide operasi ini. “Terima kasih, _Oppa_.” ucapnya sembari duduk di samping Jongwoon, mencoba bermanja untuk menarik perhatian suaminya yang dingin. Akan tetapi, Jongwoon sedang terlalu fokus pada _smartphone_ nya, sehingga ia jadi mengabaikan Taeyeon sementara. Sedikit malu karena _aegyo_ nya gagal, Taeyeon melongok ke layar ponsel Jongwoon. “Kau sedang apa, sih? Serius betul.”

Tak ada jawaban. Terbiasa bermonolog, Taeyeon menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri saat melihat laman internet yang dimuat ponsel Jongwoon. “Sedang _browsing_ , ya?”

Alangkah terkejutnya Taeyeon ketika laman itu termuat seluruhnya. Jongwoon ternyata sedang mencari tahu tentang operasi persalinan yang dimaksud Taeyeon. Banyak sekali informasi yang terdapat di halaman _web_ kedokteran itu. Taeyeon baru mulai menjelajahi berbagai tulisan di sana, tetapi Jongwoon sudah menurunkan halamannya. “Cepat benar _Oppa_ membaca. Tunggu dulu, dong _._ ”

“Dasar lambat. Biar kubacakan.”

Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Jangan jahat-jahat begitu pada wanita hamil!”

“Iya, maafkan aku,” –tetapi tidak ada penyesalan tergambar di wajah dan nada bicara Jongwoon—“Dengar. Seksio sesarea adalah proses pembedahan yang dilakukan dengan membuat sayatan pada dinding rahim. Setelah operasi, akan timbul jaringan parut di dinding rahim pasien. Jaringan ini lebih lemah dari dinding rahim yang tidak dioperasi, sehingga jika pasien melahirkan normal untuk kali kedua, dapat memicu robeknya dinding rahim.”

Taeyeon menelan ludahnya kasar. Rahim robek?

“Dan ada komplikasi untuk janin. Karena pada operasi ini, janin tidak melewati jalan lahir, maka rongga dadanya tidak tertekan dan cairan parunya lebih sulit keluar. Jika melalui persalinan normal, rongga dada bayi tertekan dan cairan paru akan keluar sepertiganya, sehingga paru-paru bayi lebih cepat kosong. Bayi akan lebih mudah bernapas.

Selain dari mekanisme operasinya sendiri, komplikasi pada janin terjadi karena pembiusan. Obat bius pada seksio sesarea dapat menyebabkan penurunan kemampuan bernapas bayi, sehingga bayi akan mengalami perkembangan paru-paru yang terhambat.”

Jongwoon menghela napas setelah membaca paragraf yang panjang itu.

“Masih mau operasi?”

Taeyeon ternganga. Padahal halaman kedokteran itu berisi istilah-istilah aneh seperti korpus uteri, ruptur, depresi respirasi, dan lain-lain. Kok penjelasan dari Jongwoon tidak menggunakan istilah-istilah itu?

“ _Oppa_ , kau mengerti kosakata kedokteran?”

“Masih mau operasi, tidak?”

Iih! Meski dongkol, Taeyeon berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Dia sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi Jongwoon yang cuek ini, jadi dia bisa bersabar. Dipikirkannya baik-baik penjelasan Jongwoon tadi.

Komplikasi pada ibu dan janin dari seksio sesarea ternyata sangat berbahaya. _Bagaimana Sooyoung dan Sunkyu melalui dua kali proses itu saat melahirkan dan baik-baik saja? Rahim mereka jelas sangat kuat,_ batin Taeyeon. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sekuat apa rahimnya, tetapi terlepas dari itu, Taeyeon tak tega pada bayinya. Jika benar bayi jadi kesulitan bernapas pada persalinan dengan seksio, maka lebih baik Taeyeon melahirkan normal saja. Toh di pemeriksaan terakhirnya, dokter kandungan mengatakan kehamilannya sehat dan Taeyeon mampu melahirkan normal.

“Tapi melahirkan normal itu sakit.” dalih Taeyeon.

“Memangnya kau pernah mengalaminya?”

Ah, Jongwoon selalu saja dapat membalikkan serangan. Taeyeon menggeleng lemah; ini _‘kan_ kehamilan pertamanya. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah melahirkan sebelumnya.

“Lalu dari mana kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?”

“Dari cerita ibu-ibu tetangga.” _Ahjumma-ahjumma_ dekat rumah berumur jauh di atas Taeyeon, jadi mereka banyak pengalaman, baik dari diri sendiri maupun dari anak mereka yang sudah dewasa.

“Apa rasanya pasti sama untuk setiap orang?” Jongwoon teguh pendirian, belum menyerah untuk membuat Taeyeon mundur—dan itu berhasil.

“Baik, baiklah, _Oppa_ , tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau dioperasi.” putus Taeyeon pada akhirnya. Masih ada kekhawatiran di wajah manis wanita itu, tetapi ia selalu menemukan kedamaian tiap kali mengelus perutnya yang berpenghuni. Taeyeon memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tendangan bayinya.

Ya, tidak apa-apa. Bayinya sehat, Taeyeon pun sehat, maka proses persalinan akan berjalan lancar.

“Hei, berdirilah.”

Perintah dari Jongwoon membuat Taeyeon menaikkan alis. “Untuk apa?”

“Pokoknya berdirilah.”

Lagi-lagi Jongwoon akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa Taeyeon duga. Yah, Taeyeon patuh saja. Ia bangkit dari sofa ruang televisi. Kakinya yang bengkak agak sakit ketika digunakan berdiri; Taeyeon harap Jongwoon tidak menyuruhnya berdiri lama.

Taeyeon kembali terkejut karena pakaian atasnya dibuka sebatas perut oleh sang suami. Semburat merah seketika mewarnai pipi pualamnya. “Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan?”

“Nak, dengarkan aku,” Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon, Jongwoon malah berdialog dengan makhluk berusia 30 minggu dalam rahim istrinya, “Jangan susahkan _Eomma_. Kau juga harus berjuang untuk keluar sendiri, mengerti? _Eomma_ akan menolongmu, jadi jangan khawatir.”

Jongwoon kadang konyol, tetapi apa yang dia lakukan selalu bermakna. Seperti sekarang, Taeyeon merasakan satu lagi tendangan di dalam, mungkin terstimulasi oleh kata-kata Jongwoon. Ia tertawa kecil. “Karena tidak bisa bicara, dia menjawab dengan gerakan lagi, ya? Bersemangat seka—“

Kalimat Taeyeon terpotong. Ibu muda itu terkesiap ketika perutnya dikecup lama. Kontan Taeyeon lupa rasa kebas di kakinya karena berdiri. Aliran listrik dari dekat pusarnya akibat ciuman Jongwoon mematikan seluruh sarafnya sementara. Kecuali saraf penghantar panas.

Panas. Tidak. ‘Panas’ itu menyakitkan. ‘Hangat’ adalah ungkapan yang lebih tepat karena kecupan itu lembut dan nyaman, sedikit geli. Taeyeon menyukai perlakuan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan ini—dan jadi sedih ketika Jongwoon selesai dan kembali menutupkan pakaian Taeyeon ke perut.

“Sudah? Sebentar sekali.” Malu-malu, Taeyeon secara tersirat mengakui bahwa ia ingin dicium lagi.

“Nanti kau kesemutan. Kakimu _‘kan_ sedang bengkak. Aku ingin main piano di ruang tengah. Kalau mau menonton televisi, silakan saja.”

“Tidak, _Oppa_ , aku ikut!”

Malam itu, televisi hanya sebentar menyala. Yang terdengar adalah alunan piano yang berpadu dengan duet sempurna Taeyeon dan Jongwoon. Ah, betapa beruntung bocah di dalam rahim Taeyeon, sejak di dalam kandungan sudah mendengarkan nyanyian demikian indah.

* * *

 

“Pembukaan sudah mencapai 10 cm!”

Suasana di ruang persalinan begitu riuh. Yang menjadi pusat dari semua aktivitas adalah wanita mungil di atas meja persalinan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyeon? Setelah semula diminta berbaring miring, Taeyeon kembali ke posisi telentang. Tubuhnya melengkung dengan kepala mendekat ke dada, sehingga ia bisa melihat perutnya. Keringat menitiki dahinya makin banyak karena tekanan ‘di bawah sana’ menghebat.

_Jangan panik, Kim Taeyeon. Jangan panik._

Sesuai instruksi, Taeyeon merangkul pahanya.

Dan mulai mendorong.

Sakit! Taeyeon merasa ada benda yang sangat besar akan keluar dari liangnya yang sempit. Liang itu melebar, lebar, terus didesak oleh bayi Taeyeon, dan akhirnya... robek.

“Ah!”

Satu pekikan lolos dari Taeyeon yang mulai menyadari sesuatu di antara dua pangkal kakinya. Sedikit kasar, tetapi juga agak kenyal seperti daging...

Dokter menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tak begitu jelas memasuki telinga Taeyeon, tetapi ia yakin mendengar kata ‘rambut’. Apa itu berarti kepala bayinya sudah keluar?

“45 menit saja?” Perawat di samping Taeyeon kelihatan begitu takjub, “Nyonya, istirahat sebentar. Tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan.”

Taeyeon menghela napas dalam. Dihembuskannya lewat mulut. Sempat ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya ketika bayinya mendesak lagi.

_Sebentar lagi, anakku akan lahir!_

Insting ibu selalu benar.

Taeyeon mengejan panjang, menggunakan seluruh oksigen yang tadi dikumpulkannya untuk menghasilkan kekuatan kontraksi yang lebih besar. Nyerinya bertambah ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi melewati jalan lahirnya, tetapi Taeyeon tidak peduli dan terus mengejan hingga wajahnya memerah. Jarak antara pahanya semakin jauh untuk memberikan makhluk baru ini ruang gerak.

“Trokanter belakang[1] akan keluar.”

Apa itu? Taeyeon tidak mengerti, tetapi ia langsung cerah ketika perawat memberi instruksi dengan senyum lebar.

“Sedikit lagi! Tarik napas, Taeyeon- _ssi,_ dan mengejan panjang sekali lagi!”

Taeyeon melakukannya.

Dan selesai.

Kesenyapan selama sepersekian detik langsung berganti menjadi keharuan. Tangis bayi Taeyeon pecah, memenuhi ruang bersalin. Taeyeon dapat mendengar suara seperti berkumur—pastilah itu cairan dari paru-paru, seperti yang pernah Jongwoon bilang. Alih-alih kesakitan karena tekanan yang kembali ia rasakan untuk mengeluarkan ari-ari, Taeyeon memandang bayinya yang terus mengeluarkan air dari hidung dan mulut.

_Ayo, Jagoan! Dorong semuanya keluar!_

Taeyeon kelelahan, tetapi bayinya pasti lebih lelah, dan Taeyeon ingin menyemangatinya meski di batin saja.

“Anakku sehat _‘kan_ , Suster?” tanya Taeyeon kemudian setelah mendapatkan kembali sedikit kekuatan. Perawat paruh baya itu tersenyum. “Sangat! Anda hebat sekali, begitu pun bayi Anda. Persalinan pertama biasanya makan waktu satu setengah jam, tetapi Anda membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lebih cepat.”

Betapa bangganya Taeyeon saat mendengar itu. Padahal dia dulu ketakutan setengah mati sampai ingin dioperasi segala. Eh, setelah menjalaninya...

_...ternyata seperti itu saja! Aku akan pamer pada Jongwoon-_ oppa _!_

Obsidian Taeyeon berbinar, menatap putranya yang dibawa ke ruang perinatologi[2] untuk penstabilan kondisi awal.

_Setelah ini, kita akan sombongkan kekuatan kita pada_ Appa _, Sayang!_

* * *

 

Jongwoon berjalan tergesa menuju ruang istrinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak konsentrasi saat konser karena memikirkan Taeyeon. Juga anak pertamanya yang lahir sekitar enam jam lalu. Sialan, Jongwoon mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia menerima tawaran konser di hari sepenting ini?

Ketika Jongwoon memasuki kamar, Taeyeon sedang duduk untuk minum. Ada seorang perawat yang mendampingi wanita itu.

Tapi mana anaknya?

“Apakah Anda Kim Jongwoon- _ssi_?” Sang perawat bertanya ramah. Jongwoon mengangguk dan Taeyeon berani bersumpah ia sangat ingin mengabadikan wajah tegang itu. Kapan lagi melihat Jongwoon berubah ekspresi hanya untuknya?

“Selamat, Tuan, Anda baru saja menjadi ayah baru atas seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat.”

“D-di mana anak saya?” Jongwoon mengutuk diri sendiri untuk tampak begitu gugup dan kehilangan semua ketenangannya.

“Di sini, _Oppa_.” Taeyeon menunjuk dadanya dan... oh. Di balik pakaian Taeyeon, rupanya ada seseorang yang sangat kecil, sehingga Jongwoon hampir melewatkannya. Hanya kepala si kecil itu yang menyembul dekat leher Taeyeon—tubuhnya terlindung pakaian Taeyeon seluruhnya.

“Untuk keperluan penelitian salah seorang dokter anak, kami meminta bantuan Kim Taeyeon- _ssi_ untuk menerapkan metode kanguru pada bayinya. Kim Taeyeon- _ssi_ setuju, jadi selama beberapa jam ke depan, kami menjalankan rawat gabung ini. Mohon maaf karena tidak meminta persetujuan Anda sebelumnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, tapi... istri dan anakku baik-baik saja, _‘kan_?”

“Ya, mereka sehat. Mungkin Anda ingin bertiga saja dengan mereka? Saya permisi dulu,” Sang perawat membungkuk sopan, undur diri, “Sekali lagi selamat, Kim Jongwoon- _ssi_. Jika Anda atau istri memerlukan bantuan, pencet saja tombol di sisi tempat tidur, ya.”

“Baik. Terima kasih banyak.” Jongwoon membungkuk pula, lebih dalam, dan perawat itu keluar ruangan.

“Hehe, _Oppa_ , lihat. Dia lucu, ya? Kecil sekali, tetapi tadi tangisnya sangat keras.” Taeyeon mengusap-usap bayi yang tertidur nyaman dalam bajunya. Kulit si bayi yang masih keriput berkontak dengan kulit Taeyeon, terasa begitu hangat. Taeyeon amat menyukai sensasi ini. Sensasi menjadi ibu. Untuk pertama kali. Garis bawahi ini: _pertama kali_.

Yang berarti mungkin ada kali kedua atau ketiga.

Taeyeon mengernyit karena Jongwoon masih saja memunggunginya, menatap pintu yang baru dilewati sang perawat. “ _Oppa_ , aku bicara denganmu.”

“Iya, aku dengar, kok. Dia lucu.”

“Tapi kau bahkan tidak melihatnya. Berbaliklah, dan sapalah dia, lalu beri dia nama. _Appa, annyeong_! Ayo, panggil _Appa..._ ah, masih mengantuk, ya?” Taeyeon bermonolog sendiri dengan senyum bahagia yang tersungging senantiasa.

“Aku tidak bisa menoleh.”

“Eh? Kenapa? Ayolah, _Oppa_ , pandanglah jagoanmu ini.”

Jongwoon berbalik, tetapi dia buru-buru menengadah. Taeyeon menggembungkan pipinya. “Sebegitu susahnyakah melihat putramu sendiri? Halo, _Appa,_ aku di sini!” ucap wanita berwajah kekanakan itu sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan si lelaki kecil pada Jongwoon.

“Aku tahu, Taeyeon. Aku tahu dia di sana. Diamlah.”

Mulanya, Taeyeon agak sakit hati menerima kata-kata yang ‘kasar’ ini. Akan tetapi, setelah Jongwoon menatap lurus padanya, barulah Taeyeon paham alasan suaminya tidak menoleh.

Mata sipit pria itu telah tergenangi air mata. Tanggul mencapai batas—dan isinya tumpah, menuruni pipi. Buru-buru Jongwoon menghapusnya. “Aish... kenapa di saat seperti ini...”

Taeyeon mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Suaminya yang separuh alien separuh gurita itu...

...menangis?

Jongwoon yang biasanya menari tidak jelas di depan kandang kura-kura atau bersemadi di atas atap itu...

...menangis?

Jongwoon menghampiri Taeyeon dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan ciuman di dahi yang halus itu. “Maaf aku terlambat. Maaf. Maaf. Aku ayah yang payah, tetapi sebaliknya, kau ibu yang luar biasa, Taeng.”

Kenapa?

Kenapa Jongwoon yang super cuek tiba-tiba jadi sangat manis di saat Taeyeon membutuhkan? Membuat Taeyeon gugup dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan? Malu _‘kan_ kalau bayinya mendengar debaran cinta ini? Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar cinta.

Tapi kalau memahami cinta ayah pada ibu sih tak masalah.

“Sakitkah tadi?” tanya Jongwoon, singkat, jelas, tetapi menggetarkan karena diucapkan dengan penuh kecemasan. Taeyeon menggeleng cepat. “Biasa. Sakitnya hanya di awal-awal, kemudian dia berusaha keluar sendiri. Dialah yang paling keren hari ini,” Taeyeon menunjukkan sederet gigi rapinya yang cantik saat tersenyum, “Beri dia nama yang bagus, _Oppa_.”

“Tunggu. Aku ingin dengar ceritamu dulu.”

“Ceritanya terlalu panjang, tetapi intinya, aku tidak kapok mengalaminya jika hanya satu-dua kali lagi!” Taeyeon mengacungkan jempolnya semangat—dan Jongwoon menunjukkan tawa indahnya yang jarang muncul. “Begitu? Baik, kita punya waktu yang panjang untuk membicarakan ini. Dia harus kau besarkan betul-betul sebelum kita punya anak lagi, setidaknya sampai umur dua tahun.”

“Dan dia ini adalah?”

Jongwoon mengetukkan telunjuk ke dagunya.

“Panggil dia Kim... Jonghyun. Untuk seorang lelaki yang berbudi luhur.”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

 

[1] anatomi: bagian dari tulang paha, dalam hal ini merujuk pada area di sekitar pangkal kaki bayi

[2] kedokteran: departemen/ ilmu/ cabang yang berkaitan dengan cara-cara preventif (pencegahan) dan kuratif (penyembuhan) untuk menyelamatkan bayi baru lahir

**Author's Note:**

> my first TaeSung fanfiction! Tapi ini apaaaa kok gaje. Sudahlah. Mumpung diri ini mau masuk kuliah lagi, jadi mari kembali belajar. Hehe.


End file.
